Finally Together Again
by SinisterLove
Summary: Leah and Jacob were once engaged. Before she went into a coma. Four years later she wakes up. What happens when Renesmee and Bella don't want them together and try anything they can to stop them being together. Will they be together in the end or will Jacob and Leah be apart forever?
1. Wide Awake

**A/N: I came up with this idea a long time ago and wrote the first chapter and I found it so I decided to post it for you guys. Enjoy.**

**JPOV**

''Okay. I know I haven't been to see you in a long time.''I said to my unconcious fiancée as she lay in a coma.''But I met this girl and she's been keeping me from seeing you.''I took her hand and kissed it. She had been like this for four years.''I REALLY really need you to wake up for me baby. I miss you so much.''I said and kissed her hand. I dropped it and put my head on her bed. I then felt a hand grab mine. I looked up at her.''Leah?''I asked.

''Hey.''She croaked groggily.''You miss me?''She asked.

''Of course I missed you.''I said.''Let me get the nurse quickly.''I got the nurse and she checked Leah out and gave her the all clear.

''She should be out within three days.''The nurse smiled.

''What did she say?''Leah asked. I sat on the bed with her and put my arm around her.

''You can get out in three days. You're all good everything is fine but they just wanna make sure.''

''Will you come see me every day?''She asked.

''Of course I will.''I said and kissed her.''I missed that so much.''I whispered and kissed her again.

''I can't wait to 'catch up' with you.''She said seductively.

''I can't wait to 'catch up' with you either.''I replied. about three hours later I got a text from Bella.

''Whose Bella and why does she want you to get to her place quick?''Leah asked.

''Bella is someone who just moved here and she's 16 and she has a boyfriend and I'm her tutour.''I promised her.

''I love you baby.''She said.

''I love you more.''I said and kissed her again.''I gotta go. The students at her school have a test on monday. But I'll be back tomorrow.''I said.

''Just so you know, you'll be missing this whilst you're gone.''She kissed me passionately and roughly.

''And when you get out of here we can do whatever you want.''

''I love you.''She said and kissed me again.

''I love you too''


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: Cuz I'm so generous I decided that I would write you guys a second chapter and post it today. Enjoy R&R pleease**

LPOV

I woke from my sleep to see my mother sitting there talking to Jacob.

''Morning.''He smiled at me.

''Hey.''I sat up and yawned.''I didn't think that after four years of sleeping I'd be tired.''I said. Jacob an dmom laughed sort of.

''Do you remember how you went into a coma Leah?''Jacob asked.

''Yeah. I was driving and I crashed the car.''I said.

''Do you know why you crashed the car?''He asked.

''No...''

''Leah you crashed the car because you went into labour whilst you were driving.''

''I what?''

''You went into labour. You tried to pull the car over but you crashed.''He said.

''Oh my god. Did-''

''Leah we have the most amazing daughter.''He smiled.''She's outside with your dad and she's dying to meet you. She knows what happened and I've brought her here a couple of times before.''He said.

''I wanna meet her.''I said.

''I'll be right back.''He kissed me and then went out of the room. He came in carrying the most beautiful little girl ever.

''Is that my mommy?''The girl asked.

''That's your mommy baby girl.''He said.

''Mommy!''She shouted reaching out for me. I took her and she hugged me closely. I hugged her back and kissed her head.

''I am so sorry that I haven't been here for the first years of your life but I promise you I'm here to stay now baby.''I said to her as tears started to fall down from my eyes.

''Why are you sad mommy?''She asked.

''Oh honey I'm not sad I'm just so happy that I finally get to meet you.''I said.

''Don't cry. Whenever I cry daddy always tickles me and I don't like being tickled.''

''I don't like being tickled either.''I said. I talked with my daughter for ages finding out what she liked, what she didn't like, her favourite TV shows and all of that.

''Vistitng hours are over now.''The nurse said rining the bell. My parents had left a couple of minutes before and now my baby girl was crying.

''I don't wanna go.''She cried.

''Macey it's okay. We're coming back tomorrow.''Jacob said to her.

''Do you promise?''

''I promise. I'll let you take the day off school so you can see mommy for a whole day.''He said.

''Really?''She asked him.

''Really baby girl.''He said.

''Go before you get into trouble for being here after hours.''I said to them.

''I love you mommy.''She said and hugged me.

''I love you too.''I hugged her back and then I hugged and kissed Jacob quickly.

''I love you. Be good and listen to what your nurse tells you to do.''He said.

''I love you too and I will. That way maybe I can come home sooner.''I smiled.

''We'll see you tomorrow.''He smiled and they left. I couldn't believe I didn't even remember having a daughter. Or being pregnant. But all that mattered right now was that I had a family. My dreams were finally just starting to become reality...

**A/N: Okay. Please R&R I'll try to get chapter three up ASAP. Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
